The Lion King Reborn/Transcript/10
Previous - 9 Next - 11 *(A rain storm opens up and douses the fire. Thunder is seen in one of the storm clouds. Camera cut to a group of lionesses named the "Outsiders" led by Zira leaving the Pride Lands, walking across a river. Simba comes down and greets Zazu, Sarabi, and Nala. He nuzzles his mother first, then Nala) *'Zazu:' Your Majesty. *(Simba turns aside to Timon and Pumbaa, bowing formally to him) *'Simba:' (embraces the duo) I couldn't have done it without you guys. *'Pumbaa:' (proudly, but not a little wistfully) That's our boy. *'Timon:' I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry. (breaks down in a verge of tears in joy) *(Rafiki gestures his staff with a rattling noise for Simba to take his place as king. He starts up the slope. Simba pauses to embrace Rafiki as his father did) *'Rafiki:' It is time. *(Very majestically, Simba ascends through the rain. Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, Pumbaa, and the meerkats broadly watch Simba walking up Pride Rock slowly. Through a hole in the clouds are a patch of stars. The constellation of Leo shines out briefly and brightly than the other stars in the blue night sky) *'Mufasa:' Remember… *(Simba's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars at the tip of the promontory with pride as the rest of the pride roars back. The meerkats and Pumbaa all share a look. Timon takes Ma's hand to a rotating sweep that introduced the oasis setting. Timon is now showing it off to his mother) *'Ma:' (awestruck) Ohhh! *'Timon:' Welcome to our new home…a predator-free environment! *'Ma:' (turns to her son and hugs him) I gotta hand it to you. Timon. This place has everything! *'Timon:' Well, now that we're all here, it does. *(Timon and Ma climb up on Pumbaa's snout as epiphany music hinting at "Hakuna Matata" begins playing. Wipe to the inner jungle, where Max is leading a group of meerkats in a session of tai-chi, slowly, demonstrating his movements. The meerkats all copy him) *'Max:' The crane…spreads its wings…turns…with dainty hands… *(A meerkat chorus line of butterfly wings are swept out of the way. Timon dances and cavorts with a Carmen Miranda-esque hat of colorful bugs. Uncle Max relaxes in the vine hammock with a drink, while bugs fall all around. The colony and Pumbaa take turns on the trampoline. A line of meerkats fish for bugs under a log) *'Colony:' Digga tunnah, Dig, dig a tunnah Never gonna dig another tunnah Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah Never more the hyena come! Sing the praises of brave Timon Bravest meerkat we've ever known Never dreamed he'd help Simba shine *'Pumbaa:' Proved it's cool to hang out with swine! *'Colony:' Accidentally saved the day *'Timon:' (posing next to Ma) Planned it so it would look that way! *'Colony:' And brought us out of the dirt and sand Led his family to the promised land Sing the praises of brave Timon Bravest meerkat we've ever known! *(After constructing the "Virtual Safari 1.5", also known as "The Lion King Pride Lands Adventure" in other media, Timon and Pumbaa take Ma and Uncle Max for a ride. On the ride, the group rides on a wildebeest-based ride vehicle. Despite initial difficulties caused by Timon sitting on the On Button, the group actually goes through parodies of various Disneyland and Walt Disney World attractions including "It's a Small World", "Mr. Toad's Wild Ride", "Matterhorn Bobsleds", "Pirates of the Caribbean", "Jungle Cruise", "The Haunted Mansion", and "Splash Mountain". The vehicle is then launched out of the show building at an incredibly fast speed, and is then sent on a whirlwind thrill ride through the Pride Lands that includes a madcap dash through the savanna, the elephant graveyard, the meerkat colony's tunnel network, and even to the peak of Pride Rock and down the tunnel used to defeat the hyenas) *'Timon:' A dream sublime It's Timon-o-rama time! I've never been the type *'Colony:' You'll have a perfect home *'Timon:' To fall for all that hype *'Colony:' Where no hyenas roam *'Timon:' About the meerkat role *'Colony:' Where it's a shoe-in cinch *'Timon:' In some organic hole *'Colony:' Where you don't have to flinch *'Timon:' And all that circle rot *'Colony:' And stand on guard as if *'Timon:' Is just a cunning plot *'Colony:' You've mastered scratch 'n sniff *'Timon:' For coming to the crunch *'Colony:' A fantasy sublime *'Timon:' I ain't nobody's lunch *'Colony:' Timon-o-rama time *'Timon:' This isn't for the birds, it isn't monkeyshine I ain't asking for a lot, but what is mine is mine You never want to argue with a chorus line That's all I need Whoa, whoa, I beg and plead! That Is All IIIIIIII neeeeeeeed All I need!! *(After encountering the Yeti, Timon and Ma, perched on Pumbaa's head, dive from their wildebeest vehicle over a series of waterfalls. The meerkats all swim in the pools at the bottom. Pumbaa with the two meerkats on his head rise out of the water, balanced on Simba's belly as he comes to the surface. Months later, animals of all types from the four winds begin to converge at Pride Rock once again, to continue the Circle of Life, including elephants, giraffes, wildebeest, antelope, foxes, meerkats, eagles, parrots and hippos. Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him, while singing a song he once taught Mufasa. Mufasa appears in the clouds. Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the spirit. A giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock. Simba and Nala are there. Rafiki takes Kiara from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, and Simba and Nala are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Mufasa) *'Rafiki:' Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Night And the spirit of life Calling Mamela Ubukhosi bo khokho We ndodana ye sizwe sonke Wait There's no mountain too great Hear the words and have faith Have faith Hela hey mamela Hela hey mamela Hela hey mamela Hela hey mamela He lives in you He lives in me He watches over Everything we see Into the water Into the truth In your reflection He lives in you Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala So, wait There's no mountain to great Hear the words and have faith Have faith He lives in you He lives in me He watches over Everything we see Into the water Into the truth In your reflection He lives in you *(The cub watches with glee playfully in Rafiki's grip as much cheering from the crowd is heard. He lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. Timon and Pumbaa stand nearby) *'Timon:' Ah Pumbaa, look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im… *'Pumbaa:' His parents? *'Timon:' But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? And dig for grubs? I'm telling ya, buddy…it's gonna be like old times. You, me…and the little guy. *'Rafiki:' (chuckles) It is a girl. *'Both:' GIRL!? Oy! *(The two collapse with dead faint) Previous - 9 Next - 11 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas